Hidden Feelings Hurt
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: When Sidorio decides to attack The Nocturne and captures Grace, what measures would Lorcan take to rescue her? Will the Captain allow him to? Summary sucks, the story will be better! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Unknown Danger

Hey, everyone

**Hey, everyone! Please, bare with me, this is my first Vampirates fanfic, hope you enjoy it!! Please R & R!!**

**Summary: When Sidorio decides to attack **_**The Nocturne**_**, and captures Grace, what measures would Lorcan take to rescue her? Will the Captain allow him to? Vampirates, summary sucks, the story will be better! Promise! **

Chapter 1

_The Nocturne_ creaked spookily while resting on the dark sea as Grace slept peacefully, not noticing anything around her. Beside her, a certain long haired young boy sat, watching her instead of doing his duty of Lieutenant. Grace turned and murmured a 'no', causing Lorcan to smile sweetly, preparing to tell the sleeping angel how much she really meant to him in his head. _'It's the time to tell her. If only she just woke up!'_

This peace didn't last, however, as the boat suddenly rocked sharply to one side. As Lorcan stood up, alarmed, as Grace shot up in her bed, locks of brown wavy hair in front of her face like curtains. She stared at Lorcan, both confused of what had just happened and why he was in her room. He glanced back with worry and smiled slightly. _'Well, at least she's awake …'_ he thought to himself before the ship violently jolted to the side once more. You didn't need to be a genius to realise that whatever it was was causing a lot of damage to this old ship.

Lorcan rushed to the door and opened it, quickly turning around to face Grace. "I know it's tempting, but STAY INSIDE! I'll only be gone for a little while."

Grace folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "I'm not a kid you know! And fine, I'll stay here, even if it kills me."

"That's exactly what I don't want happening …" Lorcan muttered under his breath. Luckily, Grace never heard him. Lorcan slammed the door shut behind him and ran off to the middle of the deck where the other Vampirates were. The beautiful figurehead ran up to him and hugged him, which startled him a bit. She senced the tension so let go. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as Darcy looked down at the floor.

"Lorcan, Darcy, MOVE!" The Captain shouted as the pair looked to the side to see another ship colliding with theirs. Lorcan grabbed Darcy's arm and ran to where the captain was, just as the side of _The Nocturne_ was slightly damaged.

The other ship stopped, and just over the edge of it, Lorcan could make out a bald guy around his thirties with giant, sharp, shiny teeth. Lorcan gasped and took a couple of steps back. _'Sidorio!'_

LorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGrace

**Grace POV**

I sat on the end of my bed, too anxious to even try to get any more sleep. I smiled as I thought about my dream, but happy thoughts slowly drifted away from me as _The Nocturne_ took another hit from the thing that was attacking us. I stood up, careful not to fall over as the boat harshly rocked from side to side.

"Lorcan …" I whispered, hoping he'd be alright outside. Then I remembered the advantages that he had with the whole vampire thing. _'He'll be fine.'_ I repeatedly told myself. The problem was, no matter how many times I said it; I had a very hard time believing it.

_The Nocturne_ took another blow, causing me to fall into the corner of my little table, giving me a big cut across my elbow. I silently yelped in pain and looked at the wound to see blood forming already. I stared at the door of my cabin and sighed. _'Well, this is just great. How am I supposed to clean this before Lorcan comes back and finds me bleeding?'_ I sighed once more before grabbing a fairly old pink T-Shirt that I never wore and covered the seemingly deep gash in my arm, hopefully before any of the vampires smelt it.

I crept up to the window and pulled back the aged curtain so that I could see what was happening. I grunted as that was made difficult by the large piece of … something covering it from the outside, with the words: _'Don't even think about it, Grace. And if you come out, I will make the rest of your life a living hell. Have fun!'_ written across it, and a signature just visible on the bottom. I released the curtain, letting it fall over the blocked window. I smirked evilly. I have to repay Darcy when I next see her. I sat on the middle of my bed, hoping that everything would be okay.

I woke up suddenly, barely realising that I'd fallen asleep. I sat up on the bed, wondering if everything that happened was just a dream. I waddled over to window and, sure enough, that same note was there. Only some parts were ripped and there were a few splatters of blood on the back.

My eyes widened and I took a few steps back. _'What is going on out there!?' _ I sat on my bed once again. I know I haven't been asleep very long; it's still as dark as it was the last time I looked. I just wanted everyone to be okay …

I stood once again, staring at the door. I could definitely hear fighting going on outside.

I walked slowly to the door, and pressed my ear against it. Yep, there was definitely trouble going on. As I stood back a bit, my eyes caught sight of the pink T-Shirt I wrapped around my elbow earlier. I unravelled it to see that the bleeding had stopped, but it was still quite a big wound.

I decided to forget about it as I took a deep breath. _'They might need help!'_ I told myself, as I reached out and touched the door handle. I was surprised to see that it turned the whole way, until I remembered that Lorcan was in such a hurry to leave he didn't have time to lock the door like normal. After a second deep breath, I listened intensely as the latch of the door clicked …

**Okay, first chapter up. It's not as good as the rest of my stories, and I know it's quite short, but I wanted to get this chapter over and done with so that I could focus on the action-y part of the story (which start in the next chapter :D) Well … PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**

**Toodles!!  
**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	2. Attack!

Hey, everyone

**Hey, everyone!! Thanks for the reviews!! It may have only been three, but I didn't expect anyone to like it so … there we go …**

**A.n:**** I might have trouble updating this, because my stupid laptop decided to … let me … kinda break the spacebar, so I won't be able to write much because my finger starts to hurt after a while from pressing down on the little … pressure pad … thingy … so yeah … ENJOY!**

**A.n2:**** Also, most of Sidorio's crew will be my own characters, since I only know/remember Jez, Sidorio (duhh …) and Johnny. But I'll try to make them as … evil as possible! XP AND The main focus is obviously The Captain, Darcy and Lorcan, but all the other good Vampirates are there too.**

Chapter 2

_I decided to forget about it as I took a deep breath. 'They might need help!' I told myself, as I reached out and touched the door handle. I was surprised to see that it turned the whole way, until I remembered that Lorcan was in such a hurry to leave he didn't have time to lock the door like normal. After a second deep breath, I listened intensely as the latch of the door clicked …_

**Normal POV**

Lorcan watched Darcy run around the deck franticly. He shook his head as he turned back to the ship that collided with _The Nocturne_. A calm Sidorio, arms folded and smirk spread right across his face, was still standing on the edge, and was now being joined by other rogue vampires. Darcy stopped what she was doing and stared up at a particular face who was sharing the glance.

"Jez?"

Jez smirked evilly which caused Darcy to gasp and take a few steps back. Lorcan slowly walked over to her, not taking his eyes off of Sidorio, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"So, _Captain,_ what do you think of my new boat and crew? I don't like to brag, as you well know, but my crew and I will only have to spend … hmm, lets say, 3 minutes on this pathetic thing you call a ship before all of you are dead. Well, since that already applies to everyone here, lets just say I'm going to kill you all. Remember the pain you felt when you became a vampire? Well, this will hurt 5 times more."

Lorcan gasped this time, as his eyes widened and paranoia kicked in as he thought of Grace, sitting and the cabin just metres away from all this. It was then he remembered that he never locked the door on his way out.

Careful not to make it look obvious, he made a quick glance to the door of the tiny cabin, making sure she wasn't peering out or opening it. When he saw the door shut, he relaxed a little and turned back to Sidorio, who, along with Jez, Johnny, and a few others that The Captain and co didn't recognize, jumped down and landed feet first onto the deck of _The Nocturne_.

Jez and another that seemed to be his best mate ran at Lorcan, their fangs growing larger and larger as they travelled. Sidorio stood still, baring his golden fangs as Jez and his friend held Lorcan back. Sidorio took a few steps forward, his eyes remaining on The Captain the whole time.

"Where's the little human brat that's the cause for all this? I would've thought she'd be out here, ready to get killed." A smirk played across Sidorio's face as Lorcan attempted and failed many times to charge at him. Darcy was about to move but Johnny and a girl stopped her, putting her arms behind her back and pushing her to the floor before she could realise what was going on.

"Darcy!" Lorcan shouted, but Jez simply punched him in the jaw with such force it knocked Lorcan sideways a few paces.

"Don't worry about that poor excuse for a vampire. It's you you should be worrying about." Jez explained loudly, causing all the rogues to laugh in unison and Darcy to hang her head, hair falling in front of her face purposely. Lorcan's eyes saddened and decided to use words instead of actions.

"_Grace_ is stronger than you know, do you honestly think she would do something as stupid as come out here?!"

Sidorio gave Lorcan a glare before walking over and facing him eye to eye. "Yes. Yes I really do think that. Because the human follows you like a little puppy dog. It's almost painful to see you where she isn't. But I'm bored now. Summer, Viper, Jynx, you can have your fun now."

Behind Sidorio, three impossibly beautiful female vampires giggled and walked forward. One of the good Vampirates decided to attack one of the girls, and The Captain, Darcy and Lorcan stared in horror as the girl didn't even look in the Vampirates' direction before she held her hand out and slit his throat with just one nail. She then turned to face him and kicked as high as his head, using the heel of her black leather boot to chop his head clean off, causing blood to splatter over all of the Vampirates, causing them all to turn bloodthirsty.

Then it began.

Everyone ran at each other, Jez and his friend let go of Lorcan and Johnny and the girl let go of Darcy so they could join the action. Lorcan and Darcy did the same, and after a while no one even knew who was fighting who any more.

There were quite a few dead bodies lying around _The Nocturne_ by now, and everyone knew that Sidorio was winning. Most of the Captain's crew had either died or joined Sidorio because they were either cowardly and didn't want die or had too much of a blood lust now to stay with the Captain. A lot of the donors that wanted to know what was going on had perished, too.

By now, Grace was standing at the door, listening intently to the fighting outside. The door opened and before she realised her feet had taken her a few steps outside the cabin. Luckily, no one had seen her yet, so she stayed against the wall as the fear finally crept upon her. She could see dead donors and a couple still alive, so she knew they wouldn't notice her straight away.

She crept along the wall of the cabin and put her head around the corner, searching for Lorcan. When she saw him, her eyes widened at just how scary he could be when he was fighting. Grace had never seen Lorcan look so … dangerous.

Grace really didn't know what to do next. She clearly couldn't try to fight, and if she decided to go back to the room someone would surely notice. She continued to watch Lorcan, and every now and then her eyes drifted over to Darcy, who was fighting just as scarily as he was.

Before Grace realised, Lorcan's penetrating blue eyes were staring back with shock. When Grace finally noticed he was staring back with worry and frightfulness spread across his face, she blushed and looked at the floor, before looking back up to see him.

Unfortunately, Lorcan wasn't the only one to spot Grace standing there. Johnny, who was fighting close to Lorcan, had seen the look on Lorcan's face, and he knew what it meant.

"Stukely, Captain!" Johnny shouted from where he was standing. He saw the two turn around inquisitively as he glanced over at Grace, who was still looking at Lorcan **(Ahh, love …)**.

Sidorio and Jez took the hint, knocked out the person they were killing, and headed for Grace, who still hadn't realised **(I'm not trying to make Grace sound dumb and stupid, honestly, I love Grace, she's such a cool character)**. Lorcan, however, saw everything knew what was going to happen. _'No. Not Grace, I won't let you near her! I promised I'd protect her and I plan to keep doing that! I am NOT losing her again!'_

"GRACE!"

The panicky yet still sweet Irish brogue brought Grace back to life and she noticed that two seemingly bloodthirsty vampires were running towards her. Her eyes widened at Sidorio, but her heart sank a little when she saw that the other was Jez. She had been good friends with him on _The Diablo_ and when he first became a Vampirate. But … to be killed by a friend wasn't the way she planned to go.

Grace stood there in shock and bewilderment. She then noticed Lorcan hot on their heels, with just as much anger in his eyes than when he was fighting. Sidorio grabbed Grace viciously, causing her to scream loudly. Jez stood in front of her, smirking evilly as Lorcan approached them. It was then that Johnny stepped out in front of Lorcan, causing him to stop.

"Well, well, well, I knew you'd come out eventually. It's in your nature to mess things up." Sidorio whispered to the helpless girl, who just stared at Lorcan with a little bit of hope in her eyes, even though it tore her apart to see Johnny like this.

"Let her go _now_!" Lorcan threatened, ready for attack if necessary. If Grace was scared at Lorcan when he was fighting, then she was definitely shaking from head to toe at how frightening he looked now.

"Why? You don't have any feelings for her. The only feelings you have for her are _complicated_, right? What's so wrong about this?" Johnny said, deliberately bringing that subject up. Lorcan's eyes widened and Grace gasped as Sidorio clutched her arm tighter, turning the gasp into another agonizing scream. Lorcan shouted once again, and tried to get past Johnny, but for some reason, he was no match for him. Johnny had Lorcan on the ground in a matter of seconds, and he was barely conscious.

"Jez, stop!"

They turned their heads to see Darcy Flotsam running towards them, almost crying. Jez sighed and rolled his eyes whilst Johnny sniggered. Lorcan tried looking up to the face that belonged to the voice, but was strangely in too much pain. Darcy ran over to Lorcan to make sure was alright while talking to Sidorio, Jez and Johnny.

"Please, stop it. This isn't you. You could do so much better than this – all of you … except maybe Sidorio, but that's beside the point, look, just let Grace go, and leave. It would be the smartest option." Darcy explained, trying her hardest, and succeeding, to make herself sound confident. Jez chuckled and Johnny walked over to Sidorio and Grace, punching her as hard as Jez attacked Lorcan earlier, only for a human it hurt much more. Grace let out a final 'Lorcan' before she fell unconscious in Sidorio's arms, and he smiled.

"We don't need anything else here. Everyone, back on the ship!" He shouted vigorously, and the rogue vampires roared with both delight and disappointment as they scrambled back onto the ship, taking the unfortunate donors who were still alive with them. Jez blow a fake kiss to Darcy as she glared at him and Lorcan was starting to wake up.

"Grace … G-Grace? Where's Grace? GRACE!" Lorcan gradually got louder through that sentence as he saw Grace being carried away by Johnny and Sidorio. He shakily got up and tried running after them, but it was proved difficult when the Captain and Darcy were holding him back.

"What do you think you're doing!? LET ME GOOO!! GRACE!!" Lorcan shouted, his long black hair flowing everywhere in the wind. But despite his efforts, and the fact that he was currently too weak from fighting to get out of their strong grasp, Lorcan had to suffer watching Grace being taken by Sidorio.

As the boat sailed away, Darcy and the Captain released their hold on Lorcan, who remained still as a statue, as if they didn't let him go. Then, without warning, he turned around, fangs showing and eyes blazing with fury **(hehe, Furey's Fury…)**

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?! WE HAVE TO RESCUE HER! I MEAN, ARE YOU WORKING FOR THEM OR SOMETHING!? WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?"

Darcy and even the Captain looked taken aback by that sudden outburst, but Darcy folded her arms across her chest and frowned, her fangs also bearing. "Well, do you think it would've helped if you did go and get yourself killed? Going up there would've, meant signing your own death wish. Then you never would've seen Grace again! Think about it, Lorcan!" Darcy yelled as the ship went over the horizon, just in time for them to notice the sun starting to rise. Lorcan calmed down a bit now and realised that Darcy was right. _'Don't worry, Grace. I'll save you even if my life depends on it. I … I love you too much to lose you again.'_ And with that, the three vacated to The Captain's office, where they were coming up with a plan to get Lorcan's love interest back …

**Wow … that was crap! I really didn't like that chapter, and it's okay to say you didn't too, I mean, I don't care! Criticism is allowed! Especially for this chapter! But anyway, more to the point, Grace is captured! Don't you just hate Sidorio and Johnny … and Jez …**

**But now, to thank you all for making it through this far without thinking 'wtf is this girl on?' And closing the chapter, here's a little bit of randomness from me that you probably won't look at anyway!!**

**Me- Wow, Sidorio's so bloody evil in this chapter! I hate him so much!**

**Lorcan- Did someone say Oreos? I love Oreos! (****licks lips)**

**Me- … (stares blankly) Uhh … Sid****orio****, not Oreos, Lorcan.**

**Lorcan- (Looks disappointed) Ohh … I'll be off then … (starts to walk away)**

**(Grace turns up with my good friend, Btvsfifi.)**

**Grace- Hi everyone! What's up?**

**(Lorcan's ears prick up and he spins around to face Grace)**

**Lorcan- … hi … how are you? I thought Sidorio's taken you …**

**Grace- Well, he has, but that's just in the story. This is the AFTER chapter stuff … you know, kinda like a 'behind the scenes' but … not.**

**Lorcan- … Well, duhh(!) I knew that! I was … just … teasing you …………**

**Me- … loooovvvveeee …**

**Grace & Lorcan- SHUT UP!**

**Emma- …right … anyway, did you guys hear about the next **_**Vampirates **_**book? It's called 'Black Heart' … sounds good …**

**Btvsfifi- Yeah init! Can't wait!**

**Grace & Lorcan- … uh huh …**

**Okay, me gone now!! There might be more of that no idea. (P.s: Fifi, hope you don't mind you having a line in it XP) Anyone else want to be in my lil random part… just review and ask!!**

**TOODLES!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	3. The Captain's Plan

**Hello!! I know it's been a while … but yeah … I'm sort of trying to write a Vampire fic, but at the mo, it's going nowhere … lol … also, I'm wanting to update some other stories and I'm writing a new LOST one-shot … anyway, moving on from my life story, have fun reading this chapter!!**

**A.n:**** Sorry in advance for I have NO idea how this is gonna turn out. I just felt like doing a new chapter! :D hehe …**

Chapter 3

_Lorcan calmed down a bit now and realised that Darcy was right. 'Don't worry, Grace. I'll save you even if my life depends on it. I … I love you too much to lose you again.' And with that, the three vacated to The Captain's office, where they were coming up with a plan to get Lorcan's love interest back …_

**Grace POV**

My eyes fluttered open as the gentle rocking from side to side temporarily dazed me, almost calming me back into a peaceful slumber. It wasn't until I heard the uproar of a few dozen vampires, that I widened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I seemed to be inside a small cabin, and just realising, as I went to scratch my nose, that my hands were tied together above me on a wooden beam on the ceiling with quite a thick piece of rope. I sighed and looked down to see my feet tied together too with rope not as thick, but too strong for a human to break.

On the door opposite, there was a small round window with which I could vaguely make out a young boys silhouette. I could easily recognise that boy as Johnny, and I tried moving a bit so I could see clearer. It didn't help when all eyes were gazed upon the door of my cabin as the wooden panel on the ceiling creaked and looked close to snapping at any minute. As the latch on the door separated from the door frame, I mentally cursed myself for not thinking it through properly.

"So, you're awake at last, sleeping beauty?"

My eyes snapped up to glare at Johnny, who was leaning against the doorframe of the old cabin. In a vain attempt a tried to break free, even though I knew it was useless. Johnny smirked at my sad attempts and pushed himself off of the door. "You know there's no point. Besides, even if you did _magically_ manage to escape those ropes, do you really think you'd get past all the vampires? And even if you _magically_ got past them, what would plan on doing after? _Swim _back to that sad-ass ship that claims to be full of 'Vampires'? Face it, Grace-y, the more you tug, the more it'll hurt, and the less likely you'll be alive when that idiot Lorcan comes to rescue you … that is, if he isn't jumping for joy with having a burden lifted off his chest."

I knew what Johnny was doing. Reminding me about that night when he almost killed me, when Lorcan saved me, and trying to tell me that Lorcan was happy that I was gone … I knew every trick Johnny was playing … so why was I falling for it? I closed my eyes tightly and tucked my head into my chest as I tried not to listen to anymore lies. I stayed intent on forgetting Johnny was there, and not even his menacing laugh stirred me from my focus.

"You honestly think you can block those thoughts out? You know you were thinking it anyway, and you _know_ there is a very good chance that no one will come for you. You're stuck here. With us. With _me_." I opened an eye in his direction to see him raise his eyebrows. I winced as that last sentence created a tense atmosphere in the already overcrowded room, even with just the two of us. Was Johnny right? Would Lorcan actually miss me or was I just a burden? I shook my head violently, trying to gather my thoughts and focus on Lorcan coming to get me.

"Well, well, well … look who's awake …"

I froze to the spot, my head shooting up, eyes fixed to the dark orbs centimetres in front of me. Shaking from head to toe, I gulped as I absentmindedly tried to free myself again in an attempt to get away from the bald vampire in front of me. I could vaguely hear Johnny's chuckles by the door, clearly getting amused by my various tries of escaping.

"Boy, leave us. I need to have a … talk … with this one."

I didn't have to see or hear Johnny to know he walked out the door in a huff. As the latch returned to its fixed place against the wall, Sidorio grinned and bared his golden fangs, deliberately trying to scare me. It worked.

"Now, human, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to. You see, at that Sanctuary place, I never really got a chance to say hello. We never had time to … sink our teeth into a conversation. This time, however, will be different, because I'm here, you're here, and no one can interrupt our little chat. Can't you tell this is gonna be fun already?" he asked me. Since I was too scared to say anything or generally just to move, he chuckled and stood back up, clearly getting ready to speak again. For a big scary evil vampire, you had to admit he liked to chat. Instead of just piercing the skin of his victims and draining the blood, he could just bore them to death.

It was hard to stifle a giggle as that thought crossed my mind. But, having vampire senses, his head spun around to me, dark eyes blazing with hatred and annoyance. I immediately shut up and stared at him wide eyed as he walked closer and closer until he was yet again just inches away from me.

"WHAT do you think is so funny, brat?!" He bellowed, making the entire room shake, which, I thought, really couldn't be good judging how old this cabin looked. I shook my head vigorously and somehow managed to whisper 'nothing', so he replied with an 'I thought so' before turning around again and looking at something outside the door.

Without warning, his head snapped around once again, staring at me with ravenous eyes. I gulped as I wondered what he was looking at. Then, as a searing pain shot through my arm, I realised. The cut from earlier had re-opened, which meant one thing … there was blood. And judging by the memory of how large the cut was, a _lot_ of blood …

LorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGraceLorcanGrace

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, on _The Nocturne_, Darcy, the Captain and Lorcan were filling the space in the Captain's cabin, discussing the current situation.

"_This is a … slight predicament. Since we have no idea where Sidorio's ship is, all we can do is find a way to track it down. But, since we need the right equipment, it could take a while."_

The Captain's voice filled Lorcan and Darcy's heads, and the sound of a deep sigh filled the otherwise silent room.

"Well, how long is 'a while'?" Lorcan asked, clearly trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"… _To be honest, I don't know. It could be days, weeks, months, or maybe longer …"_

SMASH!

The now broken table in the middle room was barely visible, yet the Vampire that caused the damage could be seen even in this misty darkness, even by a human. Well, his eyes were the most visible thing. Darcy gasped and stepped back a few paces. She had never seen Lorcan like this. She was actually … scared of him.

"Dammit, Captain! We haven't got days, let alone anything longer! We need to find Grace NOW! Isn't there any other way!?"

Even the cool, calm and collected Captain was shaken by Lorcan's stubbornness. He sighed and walked over to the other side of the room. "The only other way would be to, I don't know, swim in the direction they went. But for even a Vampire it would be suicide. I strongly recommend you don't even _think_ about trying it. If you do otherwise, it _would_ be the last time you see the people you care about again – including Grace. Would you really risk not seeing her again just to get her to safety?"

"Whether you want to believe it or not, Lorcan, the Captain is right. Besides, we don't know that she's in danger yet. I mean, would Sidorio really kidnap her if he was just gonna kill her? We still have time, Lorcan. You don't need to be so hasty."

Lorcan turned his head towards Darcy, eyes threatening and deep breaths emerging from his chest.

"Hasty? _Hasty!?_ How can you say that!? No matter what is happening, she is in the hands of Sidorio, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but normally when an innocent human being's life is in the hands of a murderous evil vampire, it normally spells trouble and danger. Grace's life is at stake, and all you wanna do is wait?! I thought she was your best friend, Darcy, and then you just betray her? Well, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back. I swore to protect her with my life, and that's I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back!"

Lorcan tried storming out of the room, but it was proved difficult when a strong female hand clutched his arm. He turned around to face a crying Darcy.

"Please, Lorcan! Think about it, you can't do this! How do you think Grace would feel if we rescued her and we had to tell her that you died because you were too impatient!? We just need to take our time, okay? Please, Lorcan! We will find another way! You won't even make it out to the sea before the sun rises! Think about it, Lorcan!" She sobbed, still clutching his arm tightly. The look on her face definitely wasn't reflecting the strength in her other muscles.

Deep down, Lorcan regretfully admitted that she was right. He needed to see Grace if not just once more, to tell her how he truly felt before it led to anything else. If he didn't wake her up in the first place, she probably wouldn't be in this situation. He sighed and nodded as Darcy hugged him tighter still.

"_Well done, Miss Flotsam. I couldn't have said it better myself. But, like you said, the sun is rising. You need to sound the Dawning Bell now, and return to your duty as figurehead. Lorcan, stay here for a moment. There is something I would like to tell you."_

Darcy nodded as she let go of Lorcan and walked gracefully (no pun intended) out of the cabin. As the door clicked shut, the Captain beckoned Lorcan to come closer, so he obeyed.

"_Lorcan, you need to understand the situation we are in. It is a matter of, in Grace's case, life and death._ _There is one more way to get there quickly and save her, but I need your word that you will show no emotions and follow my every instruction, for if you fail, she won't be the only one to die. Is that clear?"_

Lorcan nodded towards the sound of the voice. "You have my word, Sir." He said, surprisingly a lot calmer than he was just minutes ago. The Captain nodded and bowed his head closer to Lorcan, as if there were others about that he didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

"_Very good. Now, it is absolutely __vital__ that you listen to what I'm going to say. Any false moves or accidental slip ups that could've been avoided, and everything falters. She will die, and you will too. Most likely others on the ship. So, here is what we are going to do …"_

**ARGH!! WOO! I did a cliffie! Well, two technically, but hey. And I'm really sorry about the last part, it wasn't as good as the rest, but I have a very good reason! The reason being: I own a crappy computer that wouldn't let me save my work or write anything else and so I decided to copy and paste all of what I'd written in between the last time I saved it and now on it again so I pressed 'ctrl' and 'c' and decided not to make sure I actually copied it and closed the document saying no don't save it and opened it up again, pressed 'ctrl' and 'v' and all that came up was the 'lorcangrace' line thingy that I copied ages ago from chapter one because I needed it for … well, for the chapter. So trust me, I tried remembering what I'd written, but half of it is completely different, since there was a lot that didn't come up (including this Authors note at the end … that didn't make sense did it?) Anyway, since I'm no good at cliff hangers, did I do well with the ones I did? I hope so, but, ya know, it IS me we're talking about here … lol …**

**IMPORTANT! THE NEXT CHAPTER DEPENDS ON THIS SO PLEASE READ!!**

**Okay, you see, the funny thing is, I wanted the cliff hanger at the end and I didn't know what to write so … I was making it up as I went along. What I didn't think about, was what the Captain's plan was gonna be … I know, I'm an idiot, bare with me.**

**Anyway, I thought … hmm, how about I do a mini … lets say competition, about who can give me the best plan for Lorcan to do. Baring in mind that it has to be dangerous and life-threatening to Grace. I know it's kinda hypocritical that I'm really asking for help when I can never give others help because I never know what to do, but please! If no one gives me an idea, this story won't continue for a **_**VERY**__**, **__**VERY**_** long time, so please, write it in your review or, if you don't the risk of someone seeing your idea and using it, send me a PM or something!! The best one will (obviously) be put into my story and everyone who participates will get a cookie!! And a dedication! Not all bad, eh?**

**So once again, no ideas, no story.**

**Thanks for the support so far though!!**

**Oh, and, after the day I've had, I'm not really in the mood for a random part of the ending of the story (even though it took me ages to spell Sidorio right again … and not laugh …) so, sorry if you said I could use your randomness or are only reading for that part (if you are, I'll do a special one for you lol) so … yeah**

**BYE!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	4. The Pendant and a Letter

Hello

**Hello!! … Again!! Since only one person actually gave me an idea, I am happy to say that this chapter is dedicated to ………… (drumrolls) BUBBLEMOON66!! Thank you for giving me a great idea (and for actually reading that far … lol) and so, I dedicate this chapter to the lovely Bubblemoon66 who has been a friendly reviewer the whole time!! :D (Hands cookie)**

**A.n:**** This will only be Lorcan's story, including the plan and … stuff … and I'm only doing this chapter because I'm bored and because Bubblemoon66 keeps updating her stuff (after I promised the first that I'd update very soon) and … it's not fair … lol. Enjoy the chapter!! :D Plus, this is just gonna be about the plan and a memory … yeah …**

**A.n2:**** Sidorio's group are temporarily being called the Rogues, since they don't have a name (as far as I know …) so … yeah … Enjoy … again!!**

Chapter 4

_The Captain nodded and bowed his head closer to Lorcan, as if there were others about that he didn't want to hear what he was about to say._

"_Very good. Now, it is absolutely __vital__ that you listen to what I'm going to say. Any false moves or accidental slip ups that could've been avoided, and everything falters. She will die, and you will too. Most likely others on the ship. So, here is what we are going to do …"_

Lorcan sat on Grace's bed, listening to the familiar tune that was Darcy's singing that came from the old gramophone. Well, he wasn't exactly listening to it, as the last five minutes was replaying in his head over and over again. Lorcan picked up Grace's favourite pen and twiddled it around in his fingers. His penetrating blue eyes were unfocused as, even though the Captain was nowhere near him, he could still hear his voice in his head. It had to be tonight. There was no way he could do it any later.

His thoughts trailed to the figurehead, as he thought about how much it would hurt her when she found out what he was going to do. If it didn't work out, well, Darcy would kill him for the Rouges.

Lorcan sighed and continued to stare at the pen. Personally, he didn't find it very appealing, and couldn't relate with Grace as to why it was her favourite, though he couldn't help but smile at the memory of the time she lost it.

**Flashback**

"_Calm down, Grace. It's gonna be in here somewhere; you must've just misplaced it. There's no need to have a fit over it! Besides, it's just a pen! Ow!" Lorcan said, receiving a painful (well, for a human anyway. He didn't feel a thing) blow to his left arm from Grace, and watched as she swiftly turned around and continued to search around her room. "It's not 'just a pen'! It's the only thing that could slightly remind me of my old life! Other than Connor, obviously. And I don't misplace things! I merely … put them in a place that … I don't usually put them in and …oh shut up!" she playfully shouted and threw her pillow at him as his smirk just grew wider by the minute. _

"_Umm, you might wanna look at the spot you just emptied." Were the only words Lorcan said. Grace put her hands on her hips and huffed. _

"_Typical you. Fine, I'll look, but if it's nothing I'm gonna – oh … haha, what a coincidence …" _

_Grace stopped and picked up the pen she owned as a prized possession. She turned back to Lorcan, holding the pen and smiling sheepishly. "Hehe … I found my pen …" _

_Lorcan laughed, and Grace followed suite. "You really are an idiot." Lorcan said in between chuckles. Grace gave an exasperated sigh and hit him as hard as she could _

…

_Shame it only hurt her …_

**End Flashback**

Lorcan smiled and sighed once more. He looked up as he reminisced the good times they had. _'All those times … and not once did I let her know that … that I love her …'_ he sighed again and hung his head. He lay down on her bed; his head hitting the pillow gently, letting Grace's sense fill his head as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep …

… A strike of a bell woke the Irishman from his slightly restless slumber, as he sat up and noticed the sky getting darker by the minute. He realised he was still holding Grace's pen as it poked his palm sharply. His jaw stiffened and he clutched the pen tightly, careful of not breaking it in two. He took a deep breath and grabbed a piece of paper, writing a letter to Darcy.

As he wrote, the plan drifted through his head once again.

"_Lorcan … this plan will take not only courage, but determination and agility, which I know you have. I have to know that you will listen to every word I say and that you will not step one foot out of place. Do you understand?" The Captain asked, and Lorcan only nodded in response. "Yes, Captain. You have my word." _

"_That includes not seeing Grace. All you can do is hide … and get information. Are we clear?"_

"_Yes." Lorcan said forcefully. Why couldn't the Captain just get on with it?_

"_Very well. Do you remember the time when Darcy visited Grace while she was on _The Diablo_?" Lorcan nodded, not sure where this was headed. "Well, you will be doing exactly that. Take this pendant; it will take you to where you want to go. Darcy somehow took it from me that time …when you are in a quiet environment, I want you to close your eyes, the pendant in your hand, and think of the destination. You've seen the ship, just imagine that. After a few seconds, you should feel a strange … aura, if you will, fill the atmosphere. Do not open your eyes until that feeling has stopped. Hopefully, you should be unseen for the first … 10 seconds at least, so find a good place to remain hidden …stay unseen until you gather enough information on where they are going and their plans for Grace. If anyone sees you, Grace will die. Think about that. Once you get the information you need, clutch the pendant firmly and think of _The Nocturne_. You will get the same feeling as before and you will return from where you started. You do not need to worry, while there, you are only in a … lets say, spirit form, therefore the sun will not harm you if you accidentally stay out in it. Is all of that clear?" The Captain noticed Lorcan's determined yet slightly agitated face. _

"_Yes, Captain. And I'm not allowed to see Grace, right?"_

"_Yes. No matter what you hear, or accidentally see, or, maybe smell … you __MUST__ not try and get in contact with her. Leave tonight, and write a message to Darcy and put it somewhere that she'll find it. Trust me; having it written down will be a lot better … and in your case, safer."_

As Lorcan shifted back to reality, and was slightly surprised by the neatness of his handwriting considering he wasn't fully paying attention, and picked it up to read quickly before Darcy came and looked for him.

It read:

_**Dear Darcy,**_

_**Please don't be mad, or worry while I'm … not here. I'm not completely sure how this works, but since you've done it before it should make a little more sense to you. **_

_**I was told by the Captain to go and find Sidorio's ship and to find their … whereabouts, I guess. I'm not allowed to see Grace, so don't worry, I'm just supposed to find out some information about where they are going, so don't kill me when I return (not that you could, really, just a warning) so … I'll see you later!! **_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Lorcan**_

When he figured that it made sense, he folded it up into a quarter and wrote _**'Darcy Flotsam'**_ on the front, and put it in the hand that was now free from the pen. From his pocket, Lorcan took the gold pendant out and looked at it. He had to hurry if he was gonna do this. And he had to do it right. For Grace's sake.

He lay flat on the bed once again, and stared up at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts. He clutched the necklace firmly, just like the Captain asked, and closed his eyes.

…

When the opened again, he was on the outside of a rather large ship, quite bigger than _The Nocturne_. He saw hungry vampires strolling around, they hadn't noticed him yet. Good, he thought, as he sprinted off to the nearest shadow, to hide himself from the Rogues. _'So far so good. These vampires are clearly dumber than they look, and that's saying something'_.

… Little did he know, that this was gonna be a _LOT_ harder than he imagined …

**Hope you liked it! HA! Bubblemoon66! I got it out, just like I said! Just coz you put … about 5 chapter's of stories just today, still … (pokes tongue out) lol, hope you ALL enjoyed it!! (Well, everyone that actually reads this chapter hehe) I'm sorry about the memory thing … not sure what happened there, and I know it's really bad, so don't judge me on t :D**

**TOODLES!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	5. Lorcan's Journey

Helloooooo

**Helloooooo! Glad everyone liked the last chapter, it wasn't one of my best, so thank you for your support!! Couldn't have done it without you! (Especially Bubblemoon66, since it was her idea that gave me a chapter to write!) And I thought the flashback with the pen was weird … so I'm happy people liked that too!!**

**Anyhoo, onto chapter 5!! And btw, Bubblemoon66 (It's always this girl isn't it? Lol) knocked some sense into me and made me realise that the 'rogues' would be called Sidorio's crew or the people of the Blood Captain or whatever ******** so … thanks.**

Chapter 5

_When they opened again, he was on the outside of a rather large ship, quite bigger than The Nocturne. He saw hungry vampires strolling around, they hadn't noticed him yet. Good, he thought, as he sprinted off to the nearest shadow, to hide himself from the Rogues. 'So far so good. These vampires are clearly dumber than they look, and that's saying something'._

… _Little did he know, that this was gonna be a __LOT__ harder than he imagined …_

Lorcan hid for a few more minutes that seemed like hours to him until there were no more or Sidorio's crew on the top deck. He scrambled out from behind the barrels and glanced in every direction imaginable before venturing out to search the rest of the ship.

Of course, no matter how much he focused on the actual job (and that included slapping his forehead many a time), his thoughts always ended up drifting towards that certain brown haired Aussie. And every once in a while, his crystal blue eyes would gaze, unfocused, out into the ocean, remembering the time he saved her and, in a weird way that he couldn't understand, saved himself.

For the fourth time, he shook his head violently, his black locks swishing around in the night breeze. _'No!'_ he told himself. _'Stop it, Lorcan! Focus on what you're here for! Forget Grace for now … or at least try …'_ he sighed as he smelt something … something he never wanted to smell while he was trying to get Grace out of his head.

Blood.

Grace's blood.

Without thinking, Lorcan ran towards the smell. He'd occasionally stop to squeeze into a little crack when he saw shadows of other beings, but most of the time the corridors were empty. _'The incompetent things are probably watching their 'master''_ Lorcan thought, and almost without realising it, his feet were moving faster to their destination.

Suddenly, as if his legs had a mind of their own, he halted to a stop in the middle of the corridor, and pressed against the wall. Breathing heavily, he turned his head around the corner as he thought about what just happened. _'What is it about her that makes me feel like this?'_ he wondered to himself as he started backing away, back to where he came from. He had never felt this strongly about a person – especially a _human_ – before, and he didn't have a clue as to why he felt this way. The only times he can remember being in this … state … was long before he was a vampire. Long enough, he thought, to have feelings like this cease towards others.

Clearly, he was wrong.

'_I have to get away from here … away from __her__. If I'm too careless she's gonna die … and that can't happen! I … I … I love her too much for that to happen …'_

As those thoughts sunk into his head, he nearly didn't notice that he was heading back outside again. And he nearly didn't hear the voices coming from behind the old door.

Just before the smell of Grace's blood overwhelmed his senses once more, Lorcan jumped behind a medium-sized but not too noticeable gap in the wall as two of Sidorio's men walked slowly past, as if deliberately winding Lorcan up.

"Yeah, Sidorio's with the human girl now. He told everyone to 'stay away until he's finished his business'. Which could be a while." One of them said; gruff voice to suit the attire. He had long scraggy hair and very old-fashioned clothes, and would resemble a tramp if he were a human.

"Yeah, I know! Sidorio likes to spend a lot of time with the 'special cases'. Sometimes you've gotta wonder how much he tortures them ..." The other sluggish vampire replied, as both vampires leaned against the very wall Lorcan was hiding behind. He caught his breath and desperately tried to hide discretely. _'Why does this have to happen!?'_

The two vampires exchanged a quick laugh before the first one spoke again. "I'm telling ya, it's almost scary what he does to them. I saw him take one to another cabin once. It was … I mean, the bloke wasn't bitten, or turned, or dead … but … I dunno what Sidorio did to him, but I'm just lucky that I'm part of his crew, and not one of them victims."

"I know. Ahh well, let's go over there n see if he'll let us have some pickings, yeah?"

"Eh, I've got nuthin' better to do."

If Lorcan's heart was beating, it would've jumped out of his chest and exploded by now. The two Cockney vampires pushed their bodies off of the wall and slouched away, leaving Lorcan to sink to the floor with his head in his hands.

"If he doesn't, we'll just have to steal a bit after we've infiltrated the Sanctuary."

Lorcan looked up, eyes wide, as the last thing heard from the vampires bellowed down the corridor and echoed through his mind.

'_Infiltrated the Sanctuary …'_

Lorcan stood up, and prepared to go back to _The Nocturne_, desperately trying to leave those words and memories here.

But, of course, he just had to check she was safe …

For now, at least. (especially after hearing that)

He slid down the corridors undetected once again, only having to stop at least twice this time. Half-way down a corridor he went down earlier, he realised that he actually had no way of knowing where she was. The scent of her sweet blood was drifting away, and he flinched as he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Motivated, Lorcan rushed towards the scream, confident it was Grace. He knew her (and her scream) too well for it to _not_ be her. He crouched by the side of the room the scream came from, surprised that no vampires were standing around it, gawking, either in amazement or horror, at what could be behind it.

He peered round, trying to get a good look at whether his Grace was okay. Yes, _his_Grace. Sidorio blocked the view completely; probably the reason why there was no one around.

He sighed, deciding that since he heard her scream and no evil laughs or visits from Sidorio, she must still be alive, and with that, he woke up on Grace's bed, with Darcy's face and bob being the first thing he saw.

He sighed and sat up. He couldn't exactly say he was surprised at the expression she was making. Hands on hips, brows knitted together perfectly and nose crinkled – this meant that she _really_ wasn't happy.

Deciding to deal with her another time, he got up and slowly walked to the Captain's office.

He came in when told to do so, and sat in one of the Captain's chairs. He looked around the room and found that the table still hadn't been fixed.

"_What's the situation, Lieutenant Furey?"_

Lorcan nodded as his fingers intertwined with each other on his lap, making him look like a seven-year-old who was getting told off.

"It's been confirmed, Sir. They're planning on infiltrating the Sanctuary."

**Thank you, Thank you!! I know it's a lot shorter than the other ones, but I recently discovered that my brother's girlfriends cute little kitten died two days ago so … from 'Clearly, he was wrong' I know it's not that good, my minds been focused on the little kitty but I wanted to get this chapter up, so I was writing since Monday I think … Anyhoo, … yeah …**

**TOODLES!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	6. Something's Missing

Yes, I'm back so soon

**Yes, I'm back!! I'm really bored at the moment, so I felt like writing more!! No idea what I'm doing, but hey, it'll be worth it! (I hope!)**

**Btw, in this chapter, we're finally gonna find out what's happened to Grace! I'm excited coz … I don't even know what happened to her :D**

**And, by the way, Maxine, stop pointing out my flaws because it kinda puts me down after reading some really good reviews about this, and then you review and say: 'oh that was cool! But shouldn't it be …' yada, yada, yada, and I'd rather appreciate it if you only commented on how crap the chapter is, not **_**actually**_** letting me know about the dumb mistakes I did and put me down. Because me put down (not like an animal) means I don't write things, and I'm actually trying to get this story up quickly! Thanks.**

**By the way, you should probably read this if you don't want to get completely confused. Towards the end of the chapter, I'm gonna do one of those things where it flashes back and forth to Lorcan's story and Grace's story, because I'm doing something for some reason and I'm not even sure where I'm going with this. Only one other person knows about this and she didn't sound very enthusiastic so that means that it's most likely gonna be a crap ending, so sorry in advance. When I'm flashing to the other person, I'm just gonna do a little bold underlined bit like this just saying 'Grace' or 'Lorcan' so we know which one's which. Sorry again if this a) confuses you or b) is completely stupid :D**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter 6

_Without warning, his head snapped around once again, staring at me with ravenous eyes. I gulped as I wondered what he was looking at. Then, as a searing pain shot through my arm, I realised. The cut from earlier had re-opened, which meant one thing … there was blood. And judging by the memory of how large the cut was, a lot of blood …_

**Grace POV**

I tried looking down at the painful wound, and I don't know whether it was to do with the fact that I knew my head wouldn't be able to see it anyway, or the fact that I was still frozen to the spot, but my brain refused me the power to move anything.

Sidorio, eyes ablaze and golden fangs bearing, pretty much told me that my life was going to end soon. The menacing growl erupting from his stomach wasn't exactly comforting, either.

He walked closer, and before I knew it I was once again struggling to break free. I hadn't even realised I could move again, and I knew it wasn't gonna help one bit, but I was purely relying on Lorcan to come. _Lorcan _... just thinking about him made me struggle harder, rope burning my flesh, clearly preparing a full course meal for Sidorio, and I couldn't fight against my willpower.

Then, panic arose.

What if Sidorio actually tasted my blood? Would he take it too far and kill me … or worse? He wanted information and answers, and he knew I could give them to him, which might be enough to spare my life for at least 10 minutes, considering that's probably how long it would take to pump all the information I have. Not that I'd ever give it to him.

What if Lorcan doesn't come? The last time I saw him was when I was being dragged away along the deck of the _Blood Captain_ … I think it's called. He was being led into the Captain's cabin … what if they told him not to find me? That it would be even more dangerous for everyone? What if I'm struggling to break free while counting on an Irish teenager to storm in and save the day when he's actually sleeping on board _The Nocturne_, carefree? What if … what if I was just a burden to him, and nothing more.

Johnny said so himself – not that I take what Johnny ever says into account – that the only kiss I'll ever receive from Lorcan is a vampire kiss. Everything that Johnny said that night was finally scratching the surface again, and soon I found myself crying. Not crying about the fact that I was about to die (like normal people would), but crying over … _him_. Maybe … maybe his 'complicated feelings' were only regret and pain … I guess now I'll never know, right?

Suddenly, Sidorio was by my side, sniffing the air hungrily, like a little child who could smell their dinner being cooked. He then looked back down at my painful arm, ran his finger down the wound (making me scream loudly in pain) and gathered the blood he picked up, and put his finger in his mouth, seemingly savouring the 'sweet' taste.

He then stood directly in front of me, blocking my view of the corridor outside the room completely. For a brief moment I thought I could make out a sharp, worried blue eye peer around the corner, but as I blinked, nothing was there. I inwardly sighed, and mentally slapped myself for thinking that Lorcan had come to my rescue again.

Sidorio bent down to my level and grinned in the most evil way possible. I flinched backwards, letting my fear and worry take over my other instincts …

**Lorcan**

I sat back down on Grace's bed, and continued to play with the pen just like I had before. The only difference was, Darcy was still in the room. She hadn't actually gotten around to scolding me for my acts yet, and I inwardly flinched as I waited for it to come.

"Lorcan …"

Here we go. I was used to this by now. That was the calm before the storm. There was no getting out of this now. I put the pen delicately back on the little table and lay down, sighing. Darcy sat on the bed next to me and placed her porcelain hands on her lap, staring down at them.

"The Captain briefly explained what you were up to after I showed him your note. I know you're expecting me to be mad and have a go at you for putting not just yours but Grace's life on the line too. But I'm not. Look, Lorcan, I know we don't always get along, and ever since Grace showed up it's only brought us closer, and I'm thankful for that. And now she's been … I want to help just as much as you do, believe me, but …" She trailed off after this point, and took one of my hands. She stroked the back of them comfortingly, and I smiled in return, before laying my head back down on the pillow.

"What I mean to say is … I know how much you love Grace, but the next time you do something stupid like that, I'm coming too. She's one of the best friends I've had in a while, and I will personally murder anyone that tries to stop me … _us_ getting our friend back. Even Jez, if needs be … Anyway, just know that I'm here for you for the time being, yeah? I gotta go and talk to the Captain. We'll talk more later. See ya!"

Darcy waved in a friendly manner, so I smiled and nodded back. I sat up again as Darcy gently shut the door to the cabin, sighed and titled my head back. I clasped my hands together, and it wasn't until then that something felt … out of place …I looked down and my eyes widened as my hands broke apart frantically …

**Grace**

"Captain!!"

Sidorio groaned, his fangs just inches away from my flesh. He turned his head unwillingly, to see what the problem was.

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?" he replied through gritted teeth. _'I would hate to be in that vampire's shoes right now …' _I thought, then looked at my own. _'Oh … right …'_

"For a while we could smell something odd around. But couldn't figure out what it was! But then, ol' Kearny spotted somethin' shiny … and we found this …"

The vampire held up a metallic object, something that was so small I couldn't see it very clearly. Sidorio chuckled and swiped the thing from the smaller vampire. "Thank you, Bernard. You and Kearny will receive a special … something … for finding this … treasure."

The vampire, whose name was apparently Bernard, backed away from his 'master' and ran out of the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Sidorio turned slowly to face me, the object hidden behind his back. Even though I longed to see what he hid, my gut forbade me to even blink. All I was able to see was his sickly smirk, seemingly very happy yet outraged at what Bernard and Kearny had found. This meant that it wasn't going to turn out well.

He walked over to me and bent down, yet again, to my height. He lifted his arm up and allowed me to see the object fully. I almost hyperventilated when I saw it.

"Looks like we had a visitor, huh Grace-y?"

I gulped, and couldn't help but feel even just a tad relieved that he actually _did _come.

But that soon turned into fear as I thought about the consequences for finding this …

**Lorcan**

I was breathing rapidly, even though I didn't need to at all, searching for it. How could I not have noticed it gone? I knew it was pointless and hopeless, but I searched the entire room, the bed sheets, the table, the drawers, under the pillow, nothing.

I looked through the small window, seeing if there was anybody out that would notice.

Then a thought hit me.

Surely Darcy saw it was gone.

She notices this stuff long before others. If she didn't realise it wasn't there, even when she held my hand, then I'm surprised I realised it before her …

But if she _did_ notice it was missing … could that have been what she was going to talk to the Captain about? Get him to punish me or something weird like that? (I wouldn't put it past Darcy to go that far …)

Panic shot through me as I thought about Sidorio and whether he's found it yet. His men seemed rather stupid and dim-witted, but it doesn't take a smart-ass vamp to smell my scent … especially if they did find it and give it to Sidorio … he'd recognise it immediately. And if he was still with Grace when it's found then …

I can't even think about it. I once again look at my hands, hoping that it just reappeared since I last looked. Despair shot through me, even though I knew it wasn't gonna happen anyway. If I was human, I could've very easily broken down into sobs by now. Not just for that thing but for Grace as well. If anything happened to her because I was so careless I – I just don't know what I'm gonna do. Maybe the Captain could send Darcy there to try and retrieve it, since she'd actually be good at the job.

I feel my middle finger on my left hand to feel a vacant place where it used to be. My eyes widen yet again and I feel like shouting with rage … and I don't stop myself. Two little words that would sound nothing like me at all if I say it … but hell if I care how I sound now …

**Grace**

I gasped and stared at the thing a little while longer. Sidorio shakes it in front of me, like he's trying to hypnotise me.

"Recognise this??" He asks tauntingly. I know he wants me to say what it is, and nothing stops me from gasping the two words that were going to determine someone's death. Most likely mine.

**Grace & Lorcan**

"THE CLADDAGH RING!!"

**Okay, I know that was absolutely CRAP! But bear with me, it probably would've been better, but I'm going away for the weekend and won't be on a computer until Monday after school … so I wanted to get this updated. Sorry it's so disappointing towards the end … and sorry if it confused you … but I've gotta go now … hoping for loads of reviews when I get back!! :D**

**TOODLES!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	7. Going to The Sanctuary

HELLOOOOO

**HELLOOOOO!! Great to write this again!! Wow, I'm really hyper! Just read the GREATEST chapter of all time from FantasticWorld, from the story 'Life Limits' CHECK.IT.OUT.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!**

Chapter 7

"_THE CLADDAGH RING!!"_

**Grace's POV**

Stunned. The only way to describe how I was feeling at the moment. Lorcan … he was here? How? Did he come for me, or was it just a random mission the Captain sent him on to see where Sidorio was going? Questions raced through my mind again and again, as if continuously asking them might give me the answers.

"Well, well, well, little Gracie … looks like the little Irish pest _did_ come … probably not for you though, since your still here …" Sidorio spat, now wandering from side to side in the cabin again. I could tell the blood had dried after being there for so long, so at least I could be grateful that he wasn't interested in that anymore.

Well, yet, anyways.

I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_ to retort to that little speech, yet, with my throat dry and lips painful from where I'd been biting them for so long, nothing would come out. Sidorio laughed at my pity, and, as much as I didn't want to give up, the weight on my body of this whole day was a sign that I should, so I slumped down, chains rattling, head hanging.

I could hear Sidorio's laughing at my defeat. In fact it was so loud I had to wonder if people on _The Nocturne_ could hear it as well.

"Gracie, Gracie, Gracie. I can see you're worn out today, so I'll give you a bit of time to think. We've almost reached the Sanctuary. We can talk more there. After all, I'm sure little ol' Mosh Zu would be happy to assist _you_, dear _brat_!"

With that, Sidorio left, shutting the door firmly behind him. I heard him shout for Johnny again … which sounded like fun if _he_ was guarding me. Then it hit me.

_The Sanctuary!?_

More thoughts and questions came into my head as I panicked once again. Why were we going to the Sanctuary? What were Sidorio's plans now? Was he going to try and kill – no, he couldn't. Mosh Zu is … well, he's Mosh Zu. Nobody would dream of trying to harm him … because it simply wouldn't work. I was let in on Mosh Zu's darkest secrets, including …

Where the Ribbons were kept!

If Sidorio needed me for something, then that could mean … if he took the Ribbons, then he could get into almost every Vampire's history. Use it against them to get them on his side … almost like forming an army …

No, that can't be it. I'm just looking too far into things. Like normal. I continue to stay slouched, even as what must be Johnny's footsteps approach the door, even as he taunts me with patronising and emotionless words, and even as he comes in trying deliberately to annoy, give him some attention – which I don't give him the pleasure of.

He grunts and steps back to his position outside the door, locking it in the same way Sidorio did. I assumed this was the part where I was supposed to get some sleep or something, but hell if that was likely.

The thought of something happening to the Sanctuary and Mosh Zu … if they were going to use me to get something from it, then they were wrong. I'd die before I betray the people I trust.

Suddenly, the ship made a loud _thud _noise, signaling that it had hit something. Then, the ship stayed freakishly still, as I waited patiently for it to move again. If we hit something, and stopped moving … then that could mean one thing:

That we've reached our destination.

Roars from the deck were heard as a stampede of Vampires ran towards the edge of the ship. All was silent a few minutes later, which meant they must've set foot onto the shore, following the path that led up to sanctuary...each in battle mode ready to invade.

The door to my little cabin was torn of its hinges as Sidorio and Johnny stood there, eyes blazing and fangs bearing. They didn't need keys to unlock my chains; they simply ripped them apart as if they were pieces of flimsy paper. Johnny clasped my arms tightly, yet gently enough to still let circulation pass through them.

Sidorio laughed as Johnny dragged me out of the cabin; out of the ship, and after the other rogue vampires that were currently a few meters away. I looked back at the calm ocean, praying for any signs of the familiar Vampirate ship that I loved so much. But, of course, there weren't any.

I sighed and looked back in front of me. Sidorio was still laughing; Johnny was whispering insults and bringing back memories in my ear, and I was just holding my breath, trying to think of a certain Black haired, blue eyed boy that might help ease the throbbing pain in my arms. For some strange reason, it didn't help at all. I closed my eyes, allowing a few tears to fall, hoping this would all end soon …

**I know, it's really short, and only a few lines actually sound good, but I wrote this chapter in a day and my hyperactive state kinda left and was replaced with a tired one so … that's why it's not that good. I'd like to thank Btvsfifi, since over msn she helped me with some of the lines and words and was pretty much like a BETA except she hasn't read all of it … only a couple of lines and … yeah …**

**R&R!!**

**Toodles!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	8. The Pirate Academy

**HELLOOOOOOOOO!! I know, I know, it's been aaaaaaaaaaages since I updated this, but I was so busy what with the end of school coming up (finally) and loads of things in general just happening … but who cares? I'M BACK! **

**This chapter is, once again, dedicated to Bubblemoon66, who pretty much gave me the ideas I needed for this chapter, and it's thanks to her that I'm writing this as soon as this, so be thankful :P lol **

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 8

_I sighed and looked back in front of me. Sidorio was still laughing; Johnny was whispering insults and bringing back memories in my ear, and I was just holding my breath, trying to think of a certain Black haired, blue eyed boy that might help ease the throbbing pain in my arms. For some strange reason, it didn't help at all. I closed my eyes, allowing a few tears to fall, hoping this would all end soon …_

**Darcy's POV**

There were no words to describe the way Lorcan and I were feeling right now. We had been in the Captain's room the whole day, trying to think of a way to warn Mosh Zu and the Sanctuary about the oncoming attack. Of course, the Captain knew neither of us would be up to making suggestions.

I felt sorry for Lorcan. Well … who wouldn't? He lost the love of his life, plus the ring he's held so close to him for centuries. I would try to comfort him, but I know it wouldn't work.

I try to imagine what Grace was going through right now. There's no way it could be pleasant. I tried not to think of the worst, for all our sakes, but it was proved easier said then done.

"_We must travel to the Sanctuary immediately."_

I nodded slowly; making sure the Captain actually caught the movement. I glanced over at Lorcan, and it appeared that he didn't hear the Captain, but we both know he did. My eyes softened at the sight of Lorcan in his chair, slouched down, arms resting lazily on the arms of it. It wasn't his normal composure, and, even through the rugged mask, I could tell the Captain was just as worried as I was.

Without warning, Lorcan moved so quickly human eyes wouldnever be able to tell he actually got up from his seat and walked to the door, and they'd probably start to wonder if Vampirates can teleport too. I stood up after him and gently took his hand. He hung his head, strands of long hair hanging over his face. He spoke quietly, but loud enough for the Captain and me to hear him.

"Start sailing, Captain. Darcy … get ready to sound the bell."

I couldn't help but ask, "But … what are you gonna do? You're not going back to the _Blood Captain_, if that's what yo-"

Lorcan cut me off with a cold look, which threw me back.

"I'm not going back there" – he choked on the word 'there' – "There's somewhere else I need to go."

And with nothing more than that sentence and icy glare, he threw the Captain's cabin door open, smashing it against the wall (luckily not breaking it) and walked slowly into Grace's cabin – the last small rays of the sun shining through the thick rain clouds, making his clothing glisten and his hair shimmer.

I sighed, and turned back to the Captain. He nodded his head solemnly, which meant he knew what Lorcan was about to do. I just hope it's nothing _too_ dangerous.

I walked out the room, and stopped outside Grace's. I couldn't hear anything coming from inside, so I slowly walked past, towards the bell, ready to alert the other Vampirates that it was time to come out …

**Lorcan's POV**

I sat on Grace's bed, clutching the object in my hand just soft enough so that it couldn't break. I closed my eyes and tried thinking of a certain big school Grace told me about once. I knew that there was a chance I could die (or people could try to kill me, anyway) by coming here, but I had to. He deserved to know.

Of course, thinking of the Pirate Academy and Connor brought back the painful memories of us leaving her … her leaving _me_, but I had to be strong. Grace was his sister, and her being kidnapped, being used as a key to get into the Sanctuary, were all too painful to bear on my own. As much as I loved Darcy and as thankful as I was for her help, there was only one other person that could take some of the weight off me and put on themselves. Connor Tempest.

Of course, since he doesn't particularly like me in the first place, there's a chance that he could try to kill me before I even reach the shore.

Then a thought hit me; I barely knew what the Pirate Academy looked like. I had only Grace's descriptions, and they were quite vague. Ahh well … I have to try anyway.

I pictured a big school-like building, and a sign on the front lawn with the words 'Welcome to the Pirate Academy' engraved in big gold letters. There were loads of people, and I thought of Connor's face in between the crowd.

The Pendant, now dented, in my hands made a familiar whirring noise, but I ignored it, and focused more intently on reaching the Pirate Academy.

A calm breeze knocked me out of my train of thought, and I opened my eyes to find myself outside a large building. Since it was night, not many people – I assumed students or professors – were about, but there were a few lurking around, either going back to their rooms or meeting up with people to try and skip their bedtime. Some were caught by professors, but some managed to get away with it.

It took me a while to realise that I was only crouching down behind a bush – I could easily be caught here. I waited for a while, until all the adults and students were out of sight, and tried to catch Connor's scent.

When I did, I thought it was too easy, but I shrugged it off and followed anyway, ducking under bushes and hiding behind trees whenever I heard or saw someone coming.

It took me a while to reach Connor's … or what I assumed was Connor's room. I peeped through a window and, luckily, my assumption was right. Connor was practising with a sword when I quietly knocked on the door.

As the door opened and the look in Connor's eyes changed from happiness to worry (probably from my expression) I knew this was gonna be a long night …

**Okay. I am allowing you people to flame me for eternity for this chapter. The whole letting Connor know thing was my own idea, so don't blame Bubblemoon66 for the … crappiness … well apparently that's a word so I'll use it. I'm deciding to take her idea into a few chapters, I have no idea how Connor's gonna be involved YET, but I'll try to think of something that keeps to the storyline Bubblemoon66 gave me. I mainly wanted to get this chapter up coz I have a weird wacky one-shot for Vampirates I thought of today, and it's been stuck in my head since this morning. So … yeah … also, if some bits aren't exactly like what the Vampirates do i.e. run super fast or something then my bad but I only finished BREAKING DAWN on Friday so I still have Twilight running through me :D**

**Again, sorry about this chapter, I just wanted to do something. **

**-x-Emma-x-**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

**Hiya everyone! I originally put this into a one-shot fic that I am currently doing for Vampirates, and was just gonna copy and paste it into another document, only to find that I don't have it on there anymore, so I have to start from scratch…**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Who here's a member of the Vampirates website? Some people? Okey doke, well, they have competitions on there, and the first one I did I got lucky and won a signed copy of "Blood Captain". For the second competition they had, the prize was to be one of the first five ever people to get and read "Black Heart" before it came out.**

**Fortunately for me, I won a copy (and it's flipping amazing!)**

**Unfortunately for you, it means I won't be updating until after the "Black Heart" release date.**

**This is not because I'm too engrossed in the book and not doing anything else, and this is not because I just can't be bothered (even though those reasons are slightly true), but because I do not want to write a chapter (even though with my writers block I wouldn't anyway) and accidently forget something hasn't been said or done and write it in there and then receive flames or something telling me it was a spoiler and/or I've ruined the next book for them.**

**Chances are, that wouldn't happen, but I'm a paranoid person, and I don't want to risk spoiling any of the plot, so the only way to do this is to not write 'Hidden Feelings Hurt' until it has been released for at least a few days, just in case. To be honest, I have major writing block for this fic at the moment (any helpful suggestions REALLY welcomed) and it probably won't be updated for a while, but I am trying my hardest!**

**And once again, sorry about the inconvenience.**

**Toodlepippies! =D**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	10. Discussion

**Yuppers, it's me again! I know, I bet you're wondering 'Where have you been!?' Well, I have been doing all my GCSE exams and I will have my last one tomorrow, which means I have loads more free time to actually update my stories! Great, huh?! Anyway … Sorry in advance if this chapter is … crap … but I have coursework and revising to do … instead I'm doing this, coz I love you all!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 9

_It took me a while to reach Connor's … or what I assumed was Connor's room. I peeped through a window and, luckily, my assumption was right. Connor was practising with a sword when I quietly knocked on the door._

_As the door opened and the look in Connor's eyes changed from happiness to worry (probably from my expression) I knew this was gonna be a long night …_

**Normal POV**

Silence corrupted the brightly lit room in the Pirate Academy. The sound of footsteps suddenly filled the room, and Connor watched in horror as Lorcan silently closed the door and turned to face him, and wondered whether the blackness of his eyes and paleness of his face had always been that way.

Lorcan briefly looked at Connor, before deciding the floor was a lot more interesting, and thus moving his gaze onto that instead.

"What happened?"

It didn't take a genius for Connor to figure out that something had happened to Grace, so he stood in front of Lorcan, determined to get the answers he needed.

Lorcan sighed heavily, knowing fully well that Connor was going to win no matter what he would try to say, and besides, he wasn't particularly in the mood for arguing with anyone.

In the best confident voice he could muster, Lorcan sat down and tried to explain the situation as best as he could, while Connor attempted to understand what was going on with his sister.

"So I came here to talk to you, I need your help getting her back. I won't be able to do it by myself."

Connor sat there silently for a few moments, and Lorcan briefly wondered if Connor had actually listened to a word he had said. It wasn't until Connor looked up, a mixture of fear, confusion and worry in his eyes, that Lorcan could actually answer his own question.

"So, you want me and maybe a couple of others to storm a ship of deadly Vampirates with you, because you don't think you have enough strength, when we all know that you would have 10 times more strength than this entire academy put together … which really would give us no chance at all."

Lorcan looked at him as those words sunk in, and still only one word could come out of his mouth.

"Grace-"

"I know, Lorcan, I know. I never said we weren't going to help. I just pointed out the fact that you have no plan whatsoever about how to get her back. That's not really the best start is it?" Connor looked out the window before continuing. "Look, Lorcan, it's almost sunrise. Go back to your ship, during the day I'll talk to people and try to assemble a large group who would be willing to go onto a ship of Vampires, and the deadliest ones at that. Come back tonight, and we will join up and set sail. Sound good?"

Lorcan released a breath that he didn't even need, and stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Lorcan?"

Lorcan swiftly turned around, holding the door handle firmly, as if he already knew what Connor was going to say next. He held his head low and shut his eyes tightly, knowing he couldn't argue back with Connor's next sentence.

"When we get her, she's coming back with me."

**(Sigh) and I'm done! One more chapter out the way hehe =) I know it is really short, but I couldn't think of anything else to happen between that conversation. The next chapter will be slightly 'Black Heart'-ish with the whole joined forces going to attack Sidorio yada, yada, yada, but it's not going have anywhere NEAR the same ending … as far as I know XD. So yeah, now this chapter is out the way, I can relax and get to the exciting parts! **

**(And see, Bubblemoon66, I told you I'd get a new chapter up soon!)**

**I'd like to thank all of you guys that read this for being so patient with me, I promise I will try to update quicker for the next chapter. And if it feels like I've stalled it for too long, just do what Bubblemoon does and send me a message telling me to hurry up or something, because I will listen to it if I realise that you guys really want to read more, and I will try to update as quickly as possible (like this chapter for example) So yeah, TELL ME!!**

**Another great form of communication is reviews. I know I don't necessarily deserve them, but ****one review = one sentence in the next chapter****, so imagine what LOADS of reviews could get ya =p**

**Toodles!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	11. Let's Go!

**Ello!! I'm sorry for not updating this, it wasn't intentional! As the people who have me on Author Alert may have realised, I've kinda been working on my other fics … so yeah I'm sorry again! But I bring you this chapter, hoping it will be a good enough sacrifice to help you decide to spare my life =)**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to:**

_**Vampiress014**_

_**Btvsfifi**_

_**ChibiNinja123**_

_**Xxscoobyxx**_

_**Bubblemoon66**_

_**Chameleon28**_

**For all taking the time to review. It means a lot and I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter 10

_Lorcan released a breath that he didn't even need, and stood up and walked to the door._

"_Oh, and Lorcan?"_

_Lorcan swiftly turned around, holding the door handle firmly, as if he already knew what Connor was going to say next. He held his head low and shut his eyes tightly, knowing he couldn't argue back with Connor's next sentence._

"_When we get her, she's coming back with me."_

**Normal POV**

It was getting dark, and Darcy reluctantly rang the bell, knowing that a certain Irish teenage vampire was ready to fling the door to the deck open and grab her arm, ready to take her from their ship and towards the Pirate Academy, where Connor and (what they hoped) a crew of pirates were, ready to invade Sidorio's ship.

Lorcan had officially gone barmy.

As expected, a rusty wooden door opened harshly, and out came a long haired teenage vampire. He looked distressed, Darcy mused, but decided not to dwell on it, as he locked his eyes with hers, both knowing that what he was about to do could cost them their lives … or undead lives … same thing.

Lorcan speedily walked towards Darcy, and took her hand. He held the pendant up to his line of vision, before closing his eyes, signalling Darcy to do so, and thought of the Pirate Academy, now having a much better view of what it looked like and thus being there quicker than the first time.

Once again, the breeze from the harbour told the two vampires that they had reached their destination, and they opened their eyes to see the large school in front of them.

Lorcan observed the area, noting that there were a few more people than last time, since it was earlier in the night they came, and were thankfully hiding behind a wall this time.

They started to quietly walk towards Connor's room, paying no attention to the fact that a number of students and professors were staring at them, and knocked on his door, patiently waiting for him to answer.

Two minutes later the human teenager appeared, looking a bit worse for wear but otherwise fine.

"Hey, Lorcan and … I'm sorry I don't remember your name …"

Darcy smiled and held out her hand. "That's alright, sir, I get it all the time. I'm Darcy."

Connor smiled tiredly and shook her hand, before opening the door fully to allow them access.

As Lorcan and Darcy walked into the room, they noticed a number of other pirates in there, as their gazes turned from their sparring opponents to the newcomers.

"Guys, this is Lorcan and Darcy. They are the Vampirates that we're going to help. Lorcan, Darcy, these are the people I gathered together. Apparently word got out to _The_ _Diablo_ as well, so we have a couple of people from there too, which we should be grateful for.

"This is Cate and Bart, they're from the crew on _The Diablo_, this is Jasmine and Jacoby, they're my two closest friends, these are a few others from my classes; Brendan, Lucy and Toby. Lucy and Toby are brother and sister, so they were more than welcome to help rescue Grace. And Brendan … he's just a daredevil."

Lorcan and Darcy looked from person to person, memorising each name and face. They recognised Cate, Bart, Jasmine and Jacoby, as they had briefly met them before, but Brendan, Lucy and Toby were new faces to them.

Brendan had short, messy black hair and brown eyes, his tanned skin showing a few scar and bruises, probably from life at the Academy. He wore casual clothing, despite the fact that he was about to go on a ship of deadly vampires.

Lucy reminded Lorcan a little of Grace, as she had mousey brown hair that reached her shoulders and olive green eyes. She had purpley-red streaks in her hair and her side fringe neatly clipped back. She wore dark trousers and a black t-shirt.

Her brother, Toby, looked almost the same; except his slightly darker brown hair was short and he had a slight full fringe, yet his olive green eyes were exactly the same as Lucy's. He too wore dark, practical clothing.

"This is everyone, so maybe we should get going."

Connor shouted to everyone in his room, and cheers were heard throughout. _'They're oddly happy to be going on an evil ship of evil Vampirates …'_ Darcy thought to herself, but stopped as the door opened before Connor had time to reach the handle, and another person stepped into his room. One that they all knew pretty well. Her face was full of determination and she looked as if she was ready to kill some vampires.

"I'm coming with you."

**Dun, Dun, Duuuun. I have got to stop doing pointless cliffies, especially when it's obvious (or should be) about who it is. I'm sorry for the very bad chapter, but I'm back to school doing 6****th**** form on Friday and this is the last day of real freedom I have before my brother and his girlfriend come back and then his girlfriend spends all her time in my room playing Sims 3 and I can't concentrate on writing. I know it's …kinda been a long time and I know it's … kinda short and crap but I don't know when I can update again! So I wanted to get one chapter done!**

**Brendan, Lucy and Toby belong to me. Brendan for some reason is based off someone I knew in Primary school, funnily enough he was called Brendan, Lucy was easy to describe because … it's me lol just a different name, and Toby I just made a male version of me. I thought having four people plus this 'mysterious' stranger walking in plus Connor and Lorcan and Darcy wasn't enough, so I added those three too. **

**I think that's it now … just please REVIEW!!!!**

**For every review I get, I throw a lit match at a tied up Sidorio. Think what loads of reviews could do! If you don't like Sidorio, either in this story or in the books, review! And if you do like Sidorio for whatever reason, REVIEW!!!**

**Over and out =)**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
